Memories
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: Her soul haunted his waking hours, his nightmares and his dreams. But a mission to Konoha is all that it takes to remember one thing he was hoping to forget. Sequel to gone. Ita/OC Oneshot


Memories

Itachi Uchiha walked down the busy streets of Konoha's market place slowly, silently cursing the fierce sun. His fish of a partner, Kisame, walked beside him, seemingly indifferent. They had both shed their Akatsuki cloaks and had hung their rings on chains around their necks. They were, instead, dressed up as normal civillians, using a simple henge to hide their well-known faces. As they walked, Itachi couldn't help the long supressed memories that came to the surface - he had purposely been avoiding taking missions that took him to Konoha on purpose, leaving those jobs to the other members of Akatsuki - but alas, he couldn't exactly say no straight to their leaders face now, could he? Looking around he could remenber the times him and Izumi had played tag down these streets, late at night so as to not be caught up in the busy crowds that occupied the place during the sunlight hours. Running after her, him shouting at her to speed up or he was going to catch her - but both of them had known that she would of been able to outrun him anyday of the week - or Izumi shouting at himto hurry up or she was going to kick his but into next tuesday for making her late home again! He was able to stop the chukle that came to his mouth, thinking about those times with her were some of his happiest memories. He couldn't stop the next one that came to the surface as him and Kisame turned the corner at the end of the road.

_FLASHBACK_

_" Itachi! Hurry up!" Izumi shouted over her shoulder, not looking back to see if he had sped up. " I don't want to be home late again!" She huffed, making Itachi laugh._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted back, wondering how she could of huffed whilst running as fast as she was. He chukled, knowing nobody would be able to answer the question._

_"Yes, you are, but not as fast as you could be!" Was Izumi's shouted reply. Actually looking over her shoulder this time, she saw Itachi running pretty fast, but still behind her, so she slowed down, teasing him when he caught up. "Heh. I'm faster then you" She said, as if only just realising it._

_"Oh! be quiet!" Itachi said, annoyed that he was out-runned. Looking to her side to see how mad he was, she saw the small smile on his face and decided to do something that would probably change his life forever - which includes lots of smiling._

_" Hey, Itachi?" Itachi looked down, before realizing she was not there. Turning around he saw her standing in the same place she was about a minute ago. Seeing that she wasn't about to move, he ran back to her, stopping just in front._

_"Yea, Zu?" He used his nickname for her, wondering what she was doing._

_What he didn't expect was for her to take a step forward and look into his eyes, her own filled to the brim with determination. Standing on her tip-toes, she leaned forward, the determination wavering, before deciding that she may as well just finish her self-appointed job. Standing a bit higher, she looked her best friend in the eye, before putting her lips, onto his. His lips were soft, and warm and taking in the moment both Izumi and Itachi closed their eyes, leaning into each other a bit more._

_Too soon for the two pre-teens, they pulled away, hearing a noise from the nexttstreet over. Not sure if they wanted to be found on a street corner together, less then an inch between them they pulled apart a bit more, not so far as to not be touching, but far enough that it wouldn't raise questions on their new, silently agreed relationship. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Itachi reached out, taking Izumi's hand in his own. His was slightly bigger and Izumi's was softer, more down the streets, turning the corner, the only thing on either mind was their first kiss._

_FLASHBACK END_

In the end, despite all her previous whining, they had both ended up being late home anyway.

Walking down the streets of Konoha brought memories to the surface, memories of Izumi, his one, and only, love.


End file.
